Walt Arnold
Coach Arnold as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Coach Arnold's personality is always preserved. Powers and Abilities Thanks to Meteor Rocks in his sauna, Coach Arnold gained the ability to create and control fire, connected to his hot temper. Weaknesses Coach Arnold has no immunity to his own powers, therefore he burns to death after completely losing control of his own temper. History Smallville: Luthor Hothead Walt Arnold was noted to have brought the Crows to victory for over 25 years, and had won 200 games (the game of that episode was the 200th game that Arnold had won, and which he did not see). Arnold coached Jonathan Kent when Jonathan attended Smallville High, and has been using the same techniques since (including the phrase, "be your own man" to encourage students to play football). Arnold also coached Pete, Pete's father, and Pete's brothers. Arnold lit Kwan's car up after he threatened to fire Arnold from the job. Kwan would have died if Clark hadn't pulled him out just in time. When a cheating scandal broke out, a football player told Principal Kwan that Walt had given several players on the football team test answers to assure his team's eligibility to play. After the coach discovered someone had squealed, he gathered them up to intimidate them with his pyrokinetic ability. However, Chloe Sullivan followed them to the field, getting plenty of pictures of a pyrotechnic sprinkler system. After the coach found out about Chloe's presence at the field, he lit the Torch on fire, frying the computers and destroying the pictures of him from the school hard drive. When Clark confronted Arnold about Arnold's abilities, Arnold locked Clark in the meteor-rock-filled sauna, but Clark broke a window, which caught Jonathan's attention to break into the sauna and release Clark from the room. Walt was defeated when Clark confronted him the second time. During their fight, Clark continued to mock him, causing him to overdo it with the fire, burning himself to death in the process. Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Hothead Walt Arnold was noted to have brought the Crows to victory for over 25 years, and had won 200 games (the game of that episode was the 200th game that Arnold had won, and which he did not see). Arnold coached Jonathan Kent when Jonathan attended Smallville High, and has been using the same techniques since (including the phrase, "be your own man" to encourage students to play football). Arnold also coached Pete, Pete's father, and Pete's brothers. Arnold lit Kwan's car up after he threatened to fire Arnold from the job. Kwan would have died if Clark hadn't pulled him out just in time. When a cheating scandal broke out, a football player told Principal Kwan that Walt had given several players on the football team test answers to assure his team's eligibility to play. After the coach discovered someone had squealed, he gathered them up to intimidate them with his pyrokinetic ability. However, Chloe Sullivan followed them to the field, getting plenty of pictures of a pyrotechnic sprinkler system. After the coach found out about Chloe's presence at the field, he lit the Torch on fire, frying the computers and destroying the pictures of him from the school hard drive. When Clark confronted Arnold about Arnold's abilities, Arnold locked Clark in the meteor-rock-filled sauna, but Clark broke a window, which caught Jonathan's attention to break into the sauna and release Clark from the room. Walt was defeated when Clark confronted him the second time. During their fight, Clark continued to mock him, causing him to overdo it with the fire, burning himself to death in the process. Category:Luthor Category:Smallville: Luthor Category:Smallville: Luthor Season 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Part 1 Category:A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 1 Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:5' Category:5'11"